bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceramic Bloon/Strategies
Tips * Prefer towers that have a fast rate of attack such as upgraded Bomb Towers, or Mortar Towers. * Don't use darts as it takes 10 hits to pop a Ceramic Bloon. * It takes 10 hits of a bomb tower without Frag Bombs upgrade to pop a Ceramic Bloon, even with the MOAB mauler upgrade. * The only effect Corrosive Glue has on Ceramic Bloons is that the bloon will take damage after some seconds. However, it won't destroy the Ceramic. * Use Ice Towers to slow down the bloons and give you more time. Especially effective upgrades to use would be Permafrost and Arctic Wind. * 2 Spectres can pop infinte ceramics. * A single Spectre, within the range of a 2/1 Monkey Village and with a tier 2 or 3 Ace Private Hangar can destroy Ceramics instantly even if they are Regen, granting perfect defense preventing them to even enter the track. However, if there is more than one spawn route, one Spectre is not enough to stop all the Bloons. * Get the Deadly Precision upgrade for Sniper Monkey in BTD 5. It can pop the Ceramic Bloons in one shot! ** However, if this is your only defense against Ceramic Bloons, it's recommended to get more than one of them, as they fire slowly. * Use powerful spread damage attack towers, like a Spectre, to affect its children and more quickly weaken it. * Unless you have Premium Upgrades, even a experienced BTD player should tread carefully when using Dart Monkeys (unless it has the Juggernaut upgrade). * It is advisable to get two or three Juggernauts so that they can strip Ceramics of their first layers instantly. * Use towers such as the Ninja Monkey with Distraction or the Monkey Apprentice with Summon Whirlwind/Tempest Tornado to send them back to the beginning and dilute the rushes. * When bloons are going in straight lines, put a Juggernaut at the end, aiming for last, and that'll do big damage to ceramics. Strategies Enter strategies below. Strategy 1 A 3/2 Ice Tower and a 0/3 Village can pop infinite ceramics. This is only if there are no other nearby towers popping the frozen bloons. For a cheaper alternative, a 2/3 Ice Tower and a 3/2 Mortar is still quite effective. Strategy 2 As stated above when facing Ceramic Bloons use towers with a high rate of fire. Super Monkeys, Mortar Towers (when upgraded to Mortar Battery or the Big One), and Bomb Towers (especially Bloon Impacts) are effective. Road Spikes also work, but they will only pop the Ceramic layer before being used up. Strategy 3 Artillery Batteries (Lv4 (path 2) Mortars) can quite easily strip them down to zebra bloons, especially if a tier 3 Specialty Building for them is in use. If these are locked, try using two Bloon Busters (Lv3 (path 1) Mortars). Strategy 4 Have a Bloon Liquefier (Tier 4 Glue Gunner, Path 1) or a Bloon Dissolver (Tier 3 Glue Gunner, Path 1) near the start. The Ceramic layer will be easily popped as well as its descendants.(Bloon Dissolver takes a longer time to pop the Ceramics, but on long to medium sized maps the glue will destroy the Ceramic and all of its children). Strategy 5 Use a Super Monkey or a Dartling gun because they both shoot very fast. It's advisable to upgrade them first, of course. Strategy 6 If you use Rays Of Doom (4/x Dartling Gunner) you can just totally obliterate them, even in huge numbers. Ray Of Doom will pops everything in the line it is in every time it pulsates So it will pop 100 bloons. Notes: Rays of Doom will handle any wave of non-moab bloons if it has enough time to kill a ceramic. 2 Rays Of Doom can pop even a BFB without too much risk, so one is sufficient for ceramic bloons. Jungle drums to not affect ray of doom as it does damage to bloons every frame. Strategy 7 Use Arctic Wind(Ice tower level 3 path 1 $6500) or Viral Frost(Ice tower level 4 path 1 $6000) to freeze almost all the bloons. Then, use several Robo-monkeys(Supermonkey level 3 path 2(Even with darts they can pop lead and frozen bloons!)) with Dragon breath wizards(monkey wizard level 3 path 2). Or, if you're trying to save money, an Arctic Wind and Sun God combo is good enough. Strategy 8 Spike Factories upgraded to Path 1 Upgrade 3 Spike Ball Factory, they can beat ceramic bloons pretty easily. However, they can only handle a few. Also use two Juggernauts to get the first layer off bloons, and other towers to finish them. Stategy 9 Glue Gunners path 1 upgrade 4 Bloon Liquefier can beat entire Ceramic bloons in 1.7 seconds, and sniper monkeys upgraded to Deadly Precision path 1 upgrade 3 can beat a Ceramic in 1 shot. Strategy 10 Use a 3-x Spike Factory at the end of a long track. Strategy 11 Use a Bomb Tower upgraded to Bloon Impact. Strategy 12 Spiked Mines are incredibly good at defeating Ceramic bloons, especially if placed fairly late in the track. They can even handle large hoards of them on longer tracks. Strategy 13 A 4-2 Mortar can easily strip five layers off of a bloon, and does five damage to Ceramic bloons, and they can also burn off a layer every couple of seconds, so a Big One can easily deal with a few ceramics... and a few can destroy all of them. Strategy 14 An X-4 Monkey Ace's ability can easily destroy unlimited ceramic bloons. However, the cooldown is fairly long. Strategy 15 A 3:x Sniper monkey can take out an entire ceramic bloon in one shot, use multiple for best results. Strategy 16 A single Sun God can destroy entire storms of ceramic bloons by itself, just make sure to grant it a way to detect camos... (And watch out for rounds 63, 76 and 78.) Strategy 17 All you need for levels with only bloons up to ceramic bloons are simply an Arctic Wind at the front slowing down the bloons and a 4/2 spectre. Strategy 18 2 Spectres can easily pop large amounts of ceramics, especially if they're in tight groups. This is because of their high fire rate of bombs. Strategy 19 3 or more 4/2 ninjas can easily defeat a ceramic or four. Be careful, though, because those few 4/2 ninjas won't be able to beat a whole bunch of ceramics, like in Round 63 and 76. Strategy 20 Only works in Bloons TD 5 DeluxeBloons TD Battles iOSBTD Battles Mobile or BTD5 mobile. Use Bloonchippers. They suck up ceramics, and don't spit them out until the entire ceramic shell is popped. Though you should probably buy a few of them, and at least upgrade them to 3-2 or 2-3. Note: This will not work on rounds 63 or 76, or camo rounds. Strategy 21 Get 2 Robo-Monkeys with Plasma Vision (2/3) and you can pop just about any number of ceramic bloons. the only exceptions are the rounds where there are massive bunches of ceramic bloons. On these rounds the ceramics won't be popped instantly but will be popped by 3/4 of the way round on Monkey Lane. Strategy 22 Place a Bomb Tower upgraded to 4/2. Next to it put a Glue Gunner upgraded to 4/2 (Note that this only works if there is a fair amount of Ceramic Bloons. If you are dealing with a massive line of tightly packed Ceramic Bloons, upgrade the glue gunner to 2/4. The glue hose will usualy glue all the Ceramic Bloons every single time.) The Bloon Liquifier will pop all the layers of the Ceramic Bloon pretty quickly. If you want, also place a Ice Tower with the Arctic Wind upgrade. This will help the Bloon Liquifier glue more bloons before they get out of range. Strategy 23 If placed at a bend, a 4,2 Ice Tower and a 4,2 Ring of Fire can take care of any non-boss Bloon that comes in it's radius, even Ceramics, unless a huge amount enter. Strategy 24 If in the right position on Park Path, The Rink, Space Truckin', and Bloon Circles, a Glaive lord (4-X) and a Bloon Impact Cluster Bomb Tower (4-2) can destroy a large horde of Ceramic Bloons. Strategy 25 A few 2, 3 Boomerang Towers, 4, 0 Dart Monkeys, 4,2 Glue Gunners, 3,2 Spike Factories, or 4,2 Monkey Aces work well with Ceramics. Abilities like Bloon Annihilation, Ground Zero, Super Monkey Fan Club (with other 2,3 Dart Monkeys, of course), or the Boomerang Tower's ability work too. Strategy 26 A Robo-Monkey and a Ice Shards Ice Tower can pop huge rushs of Ceramic Bloons with ease. If Robo-Monkey is too expensive, use two 2/3 Ice Towers and Mortar Towers. Strategy 27 Place 3-4 4/2 Glue Gunners at the beginning of the track, put 2 of them on "Last" the other ones on "First" the glue splatter can easily deal with infinite amounts of Ceramic Bloons (There could 1 or 2 Ceramic Bloons escape so be sure to have some extra defenses). Its only weaknesses are the first MOAB´s and Camo-Bloons but a x/2 Monkey Village can help out with this problem. Strategy 28 Place a 4/2 Ice Tower and a 4/2 Glue Gunner close to the end of the track, and a x/2 Monkey Village. Make a sure group of Super Monkeys to pop MOAB-class bloons. Don't place the towers in this succesion!!!! Category:Strategies